


Home

by thelastofthekurta



Series: And this love waits [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofthekurta/pseuds/thelastofthekurta
Summary: "Where exactly are we going, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, seated on the passenger seat while Leorio drives the car. It would feel like a normal breakfast date if only Kurapika wasn't wearing a pair of light blue satin pyjamas.It was a fine Wednesday morning, Kurapika's day off, but how Leorio knew about that, Kurapika didn't know. He was too preoccupied to ask anyway."Hey, you're not one to be silent. Tell me where we're going or I'll jump out of this car." Kurapika threatened."You don't need to, we're here." Leorio said before pulling into a road side.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: And this love waits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is the third fic on the series but it happened ahead of the first two so kind of like prequel. Enjoy.

"Where exactly are we going, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, seated on the passenger seat while Leorio drives the car. It would feel like a normal breakfast date if only Kurapika wasn't wearing a pair of light blue satin pyjamas.

It was a fine Wednesday morning, Kurapika's day off, but how Leorio knew about that, Kurapika didn't know. He was too preoccupied to ask anyway. 

_He was awakened by a loud knocking at the door of the hotel room where he and Melody were staying for the duration of their job. Melody had long been out for her shift leaving Kurapika with no option but to open the door himself._

_It is hard to tell which of the two was more shocked when the door opens. Kurapika wasn't expecting Leorio to be there and Leorio wasn't expecting to see Kurapika in his sleepwear. Though after a few seconds, both of them seemed to compose themselves._

_"What are you doing here?" Kurapika asked, folding his arms upon his chest._

_"I...uhm," Leorio stuttered, still getting a little distracted as he turned his gaze back to the petite blonde in front of him._

_"You what?" Kurapika asked once again as he noticed Leorio is struggling with his response._

_Leorio shook his head to pull himself together. "I have something to show you, come with me." He managed to say. With that he grabbed Kurapika's wrist and excitedly lead him down the hallway._

_"Hey, wait. You didn't even ask if I am free today, you can't just-," Kurapika's protest was cut short by Leorio's words, "It's your day off, of course you're free today."_

_All of these were too fast for Kurapika to process. With one swift move, he forcibly let his arm free from Leorio's hold._

_"Wait, okay? Please explain to me what's happening before I lose my cool. Why are you here? Where are we going and what's with the rush? You didn't even allow me to changed clothes or lock the room," Kurapika inquired, a hint of annoyance in his tone._

_"Where are we going is a surprise so I cannot tell you that, but we really need to get going, there's no time to change clothes. Wait here." Leorio explained before rushing back to Kurapika's room, pulling the door close so it would automatically locked, then dashed back to the stunned Kurapika._

_"Now, let's go."_

"Hey, you're not one to be silent. Tell me where we're going or I'll jump out of this car." Kurapika threatened. 

"You don't need to, we're here." Leorio said before pulling into a road side in front of a one-storey house. "Here, let me." He unfastened Kurapika's seatbelt as the blonde was still staring intently at him, almost lost in thoughts. Taking this chance, he planted a light kiss on Kurapika's lips. This brought Kurapika back to his senses. "It may be disappointing to you, but I am not the surprise I was talking about earlier. Get off the car and see for yourself." Leorio said as he opened the door on his side. Kurapika hesitantly did the same.

Once out, Kurapika looked at Leorio once again, the curious expression still on his face, as if asking the taller guy what to do next. Leorio walked over to his side and spun him around to face the one-storey house.

It's a simple but beautiful house. The exterior wall is painted in corn yellow with white accent. The roof is covered with red brick tiles.

Kurapika turned his head to Leorio with more puzzled expression than before. "This will be our home." Leorio explained.

"You mean? You bought this house? For us?" Kurapika finally managed to utter his questions.

"Yes, I did. What's the matter? Not to your liking?" 

"No, no. This is nice, I love it really. I just...I mean, you could have told me. If we were to live together, wouldn't it be proper to divide the cost..." 

"No, it wouldn't be. Kurapika, this is my gift for you. I ought to buy a house for us, this is one of my dreams and I worked hard so I can afford a house where we can live together." Leorio explained while gripping Kurapika's shoulders as though it would make his point across his companion.

Kurapika just smiled. He loosened his grip, taking the smile for acknowledgement. His hand found the other's and their fingers interlaced. "Let's go inside." Leorio said leading the way.

Leorio couldn't contain his excitement anymore once they entered the house. "It's still bare for now since I've thought you might want to personally choose the furniture and other stuff but look, the living room is very spacious, and the big window over here is perfect for morning sunlight. There are three bedrooms in case Gon and Killua would like to pay a visit. The master's bedroom is huge we can have your library alongside my shelves for medical books and-" Leorio stopped upon noticing that Kurapika is just starring at him. "Sorry, sorry. I was just really excited to show you this."

Kurapika walked over to him and in an instant, pulled him into a hug. The side of Kurapika's face resting on his chest. "Don't be sorry. You made me so happy. I never thought I will ever have a place to call home. I never been to a place for long. And now this. I just can't believe what I'm seeing, I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life here, with you." The blonde said.

Hearing those words, Leorio let out a sigh, relieved to hear that Kurapika is happy. He placed an arm on Kurapika's back, pulling him closer, while his other hand rested on the blonde's head. They shared this silence for a while until Leorio offered to brew coffee for them.

"You said earlier that this house is still bare? How will you brew the coffee then?" Kurapika questioned.

"I left a coffee maker here. Figured that would help when painters come here for the finishing." Leorio explained walking over to the kitchen counter.

"We had this tradition that containers of rice and salt should be the first items to be placed inside a new home." Kurapika mentioned as he watched Leorio brew their coffee. 

"Does that mean I screwed for bringing the coffee maker first?"

"No, I just recalled. It was only a superstition anyway."

Leorio wanted to ask what a Kurta house looks like so they could add some touches of Kurapika's heritage to their house but he waved the idea. A familiar look of longing and sadness showed on Kurapika's face as he mentioned their tradition. He wouldn't want to push the conversation if that would make his partner sad.

Instead, he handed a cup of coffee to Kurapika. "Come on, when you're gloomy like that you'll invite bad spirits in here." He said, recalling an old saying.

  
_"Don't be sad. If you keep crying like that in this new home, you'll let misfortunes in." Kurapika's father said to his mom. They just moved into a new tent. The previous one they were staying in belonged to his mother's parents. She had to take care of her aged parents so they shared a tent with them. But that time, about a week ago to be precise, Kurapika's grandparents died of old age. To help his wife moved on from her grief, Kurapika's father built a new tent for them._

  
Kurapika smiled at the thought. Leorio is very much like his father, except that at times, he is as loud as his mother. "Mother, father, are you this happy too when you decided to build a home together?" Kurapika silently thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please do leave suggestions and comments as I enjoy reading those.


End file.
